


Don't Touch Me

by MeiranNataku



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiranNataku/pseuds/MeiranNataku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of my previous ficlet, Nerves Before Niceties. After being courted for several weeks by his superior officer, Wufei pays an unexpected visit to Lieutenant Zechs Merquise. (I shouldn't have posted this yet because there is another one shot that fits between this one and NBN.. But I wanted to get to the sechs. You’re welcome :3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch Me

The scream of grinding metal met Wufei as he approached the largest ‘garage’ he’d ever come across. It was more a hangar for aircraft than an outbuilding for automobiles, but one came to accept such things on the grounds of the Merquise estate. He found the monstrous sliding door left open enough to slip through, and was thankful on numerous accounts.

First was the avoidance of touching the door, itself. For all its glamorous, gleaming marble, the Merquise Estate tolerated one portion of the property to go without daily polishing. The garage was obviously spared the attention of Zechs’ cleaning detail, as dirt, rust, grease and other tarnishing materials coated its surface, left obvious by the smudge of large hands on the door. Wufei looked down at his pristine white lab coat and almost questioned his resolve to enter the building.

However, his second thankful thought towards the open door was the opportunity it gave him to slip in without notice. He was confident he would have been able to open the door without making noise over the sounds coming within, but inside was dusky and the sudden flash of daylight would have announced his approach. As it allowed, Wufei slunk into the building without notice and took a moment to let his eyes adjust.

An elegant brow raising was the only outward reaction to Wufei’s appraisal of his surroundings. Cluttered and haphazard was his initial reaction to the smattering of mechanical parts and used shop towels that occupied the several closest workstations. His mind went over his numerous encounters with the owner of this estate, and found this space strangely refreshing to the tall man’s impeccable appearances.

Not that Wufei found anything wrong with Zechs’ appearance. Far from it. Since accepting his first dinner invitation several weeks ago, Wufei had accepted several more meetings with the man (he refused to call them dates), and each time had spent the evenings appreciating the view along with the stimulating conversation. The confidence that Zechs exhumed during these outings was often enough to loosen Wufei’s tongue in the form of slight flirtation, but the Chinese man was frustrated to realize that that same confidence kept Wufei from following through on those advances.

Wufei took his first few steps into the garage, following the sound of the grinder that seemed to be coming from the back of the long building. Furrowing his brow, he contemplated his failed advances, sadly realizing it was becoming a disappointing theme to the end of their meetings. After bantering over dinner, they would inevitably find themselves out on the street, Zechs stepping in close to Wufei’s side as they walked to his car. There, Zechs would open Wufei’s door and step aside, his actions screaming perfection and order.

Wufei would step up to the taller man, tilting his head up to meet the icy blue eyes that had been on him all night. Softly, he would murmur his thanks, his eyes falling to the soft smirk of Zechs’ mouth. His hand would raise, fingers curling around the back of Zechs’ arm, promising to give in to the flippant remarks they’d shared over dinner. But then, when his skin would contact the ridiculously rich material of Zechs’ jacket, Wufei’s senses would overload with the meticulous perfection before him. He’d recall that this imposing man before him was his superior; that some eight hours previously he had been saluting him and calling him Sir. His sense of decency and integrity would kick into a previously untouched gear and he would suddenly be filled with a sense of their proximity being indecent. One minute he was leaning towards those sensational lips thinking they‘d finally share their first kiss, and the next he found himself slumping into the snug leather seats as Zechs shut his car door for him.

He knew he would regret backing down, hours later as he shuddered out a lackluster completion by his own hand, remembering a smooth voice speaking his name that echoed in his mind even as he spilled out over his furiously pumping fist. Heat shot through Wufei’s veins at the memory, and he purposefully made his way to the back of the garage, the rightmost workstation glowing with sparks. What he found brought a predatory curve to one side of his mouth before he could school it away. He’d succeed this time, for sure.

The mere sight of Zechs almost elicited a sound deep from Wufei’s throat. It was such a change from the Lieutenant’s typical appearance that Wufei felt he was seeing the man for the first time, and he couldn’t get enough.

Zechs was facing away from Wufei, his arms above his head setting a grinder to the metal siding of his current project, a towering control panel of some sort. Wufei’s dark eyes took in the sheen of sweat across the taller man’s bare back and admired the unraveling gathering of hair that had, at one point, secured the mass at the crown of his head. His arms were clad in the leather sleeves that welders wore, hugging tight to his broad shoulders. The only other article of clothing was a pair of sinfully low-slung sparing pants that clung to his hips and pooled over his bare feet.

Wufei drank in the long line of Zechs’ body, mouth growing dry at the amount of skin being pelted by a shower of sparks from above. Muscles bunched under taught skin, and as if the sight of the brownish streaks across his flesh summoned the sensation, Wufei was flooded with the scent of engine oil, burning metal, grease, and something basely male and intoxicating. This was not the uniform-clad measure of perfection that had kept Wufei at an arm’s distance. This was a man he could approach without the press of professional demeanor sabotaging his resolve. Suddenly he wanted to cash in on more than their first kiss.

Wufei snapped to attention as the grinder was shut off and tossed noisily onto the shop table to Zechs’ right. The taller man turned towards his tool chest, blackened hand grabbing up a sanding block. Wufei took that time to take two more steps forward and the motion startled Zechs who spun toward him.

“Agent Chang..” he started, “Wufei.. I wasn’t expecting you.”

I startled you, you mean. “Sorry to arrive unannounced,” Wufei answered, walking straight up to stand before Zechs, “but there’s been a change of plans.”

Wufei’s final step placed him toe to toe with his superior officer, and Zechs fought to keep his ground, even as the sanding block tumbled from his fingers, “Oh?”

Onyx eyes tracked the fallen object with amusement before tracing their way back up Zechs’ chest. He momentarily lingered on the strap of leather that spanned across collarbone, framing a tantalizing expanse of hard-muscled chest. He forced his gaze upward into bright blue eyes, “Yuy and I are heading to L1 this evening after I finish at the lab.”

A murmur of understanding came from Zechs, “I’ll cancel tonight’s reservations.” a soft smile appeared, “You could have called.” His eyes quickly gave Wufei a once over, noting the pristine uniform and crisp white lab coat. “You’ve caught me rather… unprepared for company.” Zechs’ eyes darted to the top of the tool chest where Wufei noted a collared shirt hung.

Zechs made a move to retrieve it, but was stopped by a hand placed along his ribcage, “I felt the urge to tell you in person,” was Wufei’s answer, then softly “let you see me off.”

Smirking, Zechs chuckled deeply at Wufei’s choice of words. He slowly leaned forward, his hand moving to cup Wufei’s face when a sharp parry from the Chinese man’s wrist halted both his hand and the sound of amusement.

Dropping both his hands to his sides, Zechs dipped his head in apology, “Forgive me, Wufei.. That was terribly forward of me.”

“No need to apologize. Just don’t touch me.”

Zechs looked taken aback, having trouble keeping his face neutral against that rejection.

Wufei droned with a roll of his eyes, “You’re absolutely filthy.” the look of sudden relief that skirted Zechs’ features warmed Wufei’s resolve to be assertive in his advances. Clearly Zechs was under the impression that Wufei was hesitant to move into their physical relationship. His dark eyes lazily trailed over the hard planes of Zechs’ stomach, down to his hips and followed the line of his obliques that disappeared into the waistline of his pants. Time to set him straight.

“Of course.” Zechs said, “If you’ll excuse me, momentarily..” he began to move towards his shirt, but was stopped once again with a hand to his side.

“No.”

“No?” Zechs repeated, one elegant brow lifting slightly.

Wufei let that predatory smile back into the corner of his mouth, then slowly trailed two fingers down Zechs’ side, navigating between speckles of ash and oil, “I’m sure I can find a clean spot somewhere.” Carefully, he placed his other hand on Zech’s opposite hip and moved closer. Slowly inching forward, Wufei tipped his head up as Zechs looked down upon him, azure eyes widening slightly.

Zechs watched as Wufei’s dark eyes ran over his face, settling on his lips as their breath mingled. For a moment he thought the shorter man would kiss him, but the touch never came as Wufei’s quiet voice danced around his senses, “How did you manage to get oil on your face?”

Zechs fought to calm his pulse, sure that Wufei noticed the quickening of his breath by the way his bare chest moved so close to his, “I suppose I should have taken better care,” he responded huskily, “I’m afraid I’m ill-prepared for this surprise inspection.” He fought to hold still when Wufei’s hands skimmed the edge of his pants.

Wufei’s eyes danced over Zechs’ face, down his jaw and settled on the length of his neck. Carefully, he leaned into the taller man, ghosting his lips over the warm surface, aiming for a relatively streak-free expanse of skin that throbbed with a quickening pulse. Zechs exhaled slowly and tilted his chin upward, further exposing himself.

Softly, Wufei moved his lips over the pulse and suckled with a quick swipe of the tip of his tongue. He inhaled deeply, the mixing scents clouding his thoughts into a cacophony of male urges that shot moltenly through his blood and settled in his groin. A shiver ran through Zechs’ body and his breath caught in his throat.

Satisfied with his first bout of contact, Wufei nipped once more at the skin before retreating to find Zechs’ eyes sliding back open. He took a shuddering breath, “That’s quite the goodbye.”

Wufei laughed once, darkly, “I’m not through with you.” He announced.

“Really?” Zechs responded, “I’m not sure you should tempt fate. I am rather disastrous, after all.” He looked down at himself and tried to take a step back, “And feeling increasingly underdressed.”

Wufei scoffed, “Reach for that shirt one more time and see what happens.”

Zechs finally laughed outright, raising both his hands in an act of surrender, “Alright, I concede to being barbaric..” he returned his arms to his side, “But perhaps you should at least remove your lab coat? Would be a shame to sully it before it makes its debut.”

In answer, Wufei reached for the metal clasp under Zechs’ throat and quickly unsnapped the leather sleeves, pulling the material aside and exposing his collarbone, “No,” Wufei told him as he slowly moved closer again, “Just do as you’re told and remain still.” and his lips were on him again, sliding over the newly exposed skin before pulling away. Gingerly, Wufei traced his fingertips along Zechs’ waistline, then followed the inside curve of abdominal muscle to dip slightly inside.

A surprised sound escaped Zechs’ mouth and his hips unconsciously rolled forward, but Wufei was ready and backed his own hips away, keeping space between them. He quickly jet in to graze teeth across the still exposed collarbone as a reprimand. Another quick flick of Wufei’s wrist kept Zechs’ hand from closing on Wufei’s shoulder.

“Don’t touch me.” He repeated, then paused and glared upward, “And don’t make me tell you again.”

Zechs’ shoulders slumped and his head fell back, eyes closed as he sighed dramatically, “Wufei..” he nearly whispered with his face turned upward to the ceiling. Slowly, he brought his gaze down to meet the other man’s, “As much as I appreciate your.. Very welcome, highly-anticipated advances,” he admitted with a brilliant smile, “My self-control is not limitless.”

Eyes once again raking over the tall body in front of him, Wufei bit his bottom lip and ran his thumbs down Zechs’ lower abdominal muscles, underneath the soft material of his pants, stopping just short of contact with the growing bulge, “Neither is mine.” he ground out as he dropped to a crouch at Zechs’ feet.

Tentatively, Wufei kneaded his fingers across bare skin, feeling the quiver of restrained motion as Zechs fought to remain still. Slower still, Wufei inched his face closer and noted the quick twitch Zechs’ cock made underneath the straining fabric. Wufei thought to quickly glance Zechs’ expression, but was transfixed at the sight his eyes found above him. The long stretch of torso leading up to rock hard pecs sporting pert nipples begged attention. And then he locked onto the beautiful face above him, wrought with desire and mouth slightly parted in anticipation.

Never during any of his bouts of self-release had he imagined such an erotic display. Days spent watching Zechs in his modest uniform had not prepared Wufei for the experience of all this perfect skin before him. He sat dazed, drinking it all in, knowing he’d be hard pressed to find sleep when this image was imprinting itself behind his eyelids. His own arousal grew quickly, pressing firmly against his stomach at the site of Zechs amorously watching him through half-lidded eyes.

Zechs’ hand slowly moved towards Wufei’s face before the crouching man glared at him. The hand stopped, and Zechs let out a frustrated groan. His head tilted upward again, even as both his hands buried into his own hair. Moments passed and he seemed to relax, resting his forearms atop his head, his fingers still entangled in his mess of hair, “You are.. Positively..” he ground out, unable to find the words.

“Charming?” Wufei supplied, “Handsome? Debonair?”

“Malevolent.” came the mumbled reply.

“Mmm,” Wufei agreed, “then best you do as I say, hm?” he suggested, even as he pulled the waistband of Zechs’ pants lower, slowly revealing the taller man’s now full state of arousal. Another sound of approval left Wufei’s throat as he admired the hardened length in front of him. Sidling closer, he nuzzled alongside Zechs’ cock and ran it base to tip along his face, lips lingering briefly at the ridge of skin at the end before ceasing contact.

A strangled breath shuddered out of Zechs, and Wufei looked up to find the man’s arms half covering his face, his eyes hidden behind the crook of an elbow. His lips were parted and Wufei’s own erection ached at the site of a tongue darting out to lick the top lip. Zechs made the action slowly, running from one side to the other before pulling the tongue back into his mouth, seemingly unconscious to eyes watching him.

Wufei took that as an indication to what Zechs was expecting, and did not disappoint. He braced his hands against the now bare thighs and ran his lips over the head of Zechs’ cock, slowly working them open over the tip, his lips spreading the glistening moisture he found there. He heard Zechs’ hitched breathing, but had yet to hear anything more vocal from the man. He could do better than that.

Leisurely, Wufei wrapped his lips around the first few inches and ran his tongue along the underside, sweeping from side to side before slightly withdrawing. He repeated the motion, this time taking Zechs in until he reached the back of his throat. The feeling of him filling his mouth sent Wufei’s pulse thundering and his mouth watered as he reverently sucked on the hardened flesh.

Zechs’ hips bucked forward as a startled grunt broke free. Wufei withdrew his mouth, but replaced it with long fingers and soft palm, slowly encasing and stroking. “Good,” he murmured, “let me hear you.” He slid his hand to firmly grasp the thick base as his mouth once again took Zechs in, bobbing twice before coaxing the flesh further into his mouth.

“Mmm, Wufei…” Zechs groaned, “you feel…” he softly panted, “exquisite.”

Encouraged, Wufei set out to hear more from his still too reserved Lieutenant. His hand and mouth worked in tandem to encase the impressive length, his fingers varying pressure and his tongue and lips rolling over the head with gratifying results. Soon Zechs’ quickened breathing was accompanied by soft moans that nearly sent Wufei over the edge. The man’s voice did wicked things to him, and he thrilled at the sound of his name spoken in whispered desire.

Several deep thrusts later, Wufei was forced to give up his teasing tricks. His hand closed tightly around the base of Zechs’ cock, allowing the man to roll his hips in quick succession. Wufei glanced upward and noted the taller man still clutching his own hair, head thrown back as he increasingly vocalized his pleasure. Wufei met his rocking motions, loving the press of Zechs at the back of his throat, concentrating on running his tongue along the underside ridge. The slip of slick skin over his lips was having a devastating effect on Wufei, the rock-hard cock a testament to his own fully-clothed condition.

The thrusts grew frantic, and before long Wufei could only brace himself by one hand against Zechs’ bare thigh as the other man veritably fucked his mouth. When he managed to find a rhythm that allowed him better balance, he moved his hand from Zechs’ thigh to roughly rub his own cock through his pants, desperate to relieve the glorious discomfort.

“Aah!” Zechs was calling out, abandoning the shorter moans for longer cries of passion as he pumped into the searing hot press of Wufei’s mouth.

Zechs was close. Wufei could feel the mounting excitement at his ministrations, and noted the way Zechs’ sack drew up towards his body. Groaning softly, Zechs bought himself a few more moments, somehow holding his body back from release. He was fighting completion, trying to draw out this erotic fantasy turned reality. That won’t do, Wufei mused, no holding back, Zechs..

His hand taking over the full job of pumping Zechs’ aching cock, Wufei leaned in and ran his tongue across the face of the man’s balls.

“Fuck!” Zechs cursed as his hips jolted forward and his knees bent slightly.

Wufei allowed himself one sinister chuckle before repeating the motion, his hand picking a furious pace along Zechs’ thrusting length.

“Fuck… ‘Fei… I can‘t…”

“That’s right,” Wufei purred, positioning his face so that his fist pulled Zechs’ flesh towards him, “Come for me.”

A broken, shuddering breath warned Wufei to take the cock fully into his mouth and Zechs was coming. Hot fluid shot hard against the back of Wufei's throat and then pulsed twice, three times more, spilling over his tongue. Zechs' long groan that accompanied the few shallow thrusts had Wufei rubbing himself through his pants, moaning his own appreciation even without completion. He writhed his tongue along the slick shaft, suckled the last bit from Zechs and pulled away, the action buckling Zechs’ legs until he suddenly sunk to his knees in front of a smirking Wufei.

If Wufei thought aroused Zechs was a sight, sated Zechs was sex incarnate. The man looked absolutely delicious. He finally allowed his arms to drop to his thighs, and his hair was a tousled mess atop his head, wisps of blonde silk falling over his shoulders. His eyes were heavy and color flushed his face. And his lips, those irresistible lips held a lazy smile even as he fought to catch his breath.

Oil be damned, Wufei couldn’t help but grab the back of Zechs head and lean in, “And here’s your goodbye.” he met their lips and plunged his tongue into the awaiting mouth in one motion, reveling in the way Zechs’ eyes fluttered shut and his mouth moved against his. He let Zechs taste himself with the languid meeting of their tongues, and enjoyed one more drawn out moan from the taller man before abruptly pulling away.

Zechs’ eyes were just lifting open as he caught Wufei wiping the Lieutenant’s shirt across his mouth to maintain his pristine appearance. Standing in front of the now kneeling Zechs, Wufei gently placed a finger under Zechs’ chin and tilted his head upward. Gazing into those beautiful eyes, he allowed a sincere smile to spread across his face before slowly leaning in to place his lips softly against his.

“I’ll see you in a few days.” Wufei whispered against his mouth. He gently kissed him one more time, draped the shirt over Zechs’ shoulders, and turned to leave. Over his shoulder he called, “Do try to be presentable for your next inspection.”

Zechs snapped out of his reverie and laughed whole heartedly, “Yes, Sir.”


End file.
